You are my light
by iloverueforever
Summary: "What is your favorite thing, Rory?" I ask taking a seat beside him. "Ice cream..." He says smiling. "Especially chocolate raspberry truffle, Its so...so perfect." He lays a hand on mine. "Prim...Your my chocolate raspberry truffle." He says his grey eyes dancing. I gulp. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask "It means your...Perfect." He says meeting my lips with his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What's up?Here is the beginning of my PrimxRory story!They are all not as poor as in the books and their is no hunger games. I am also going 2 begin an SYOT so be on the lookout! :D Love you all to bits**

**Disclaimer: If u think I am Suzanne Collins please go run in to a giant babushka, I did not write the hunger games even if I wish I had :D  
**

**Prim's POV**

The old hairbrush runs freely through my hair letting it fall down against my shoulders. Katniss at eighteen years of age, stands behind me carefully watching my golden locks.

"What?" I ask her touching her olive skin.

"Your just not that little twelve year old anymore..." Katniss says shaking her head slightly.

"And...you aren't that big sixteen year old anymore..." I mock giggling.

"Your still my little duck!" Katniss says sliding a clip into my hair.

"Quack, quack..." I teas

"Katniss, PRIM!" Our mother calls from the hallway. Katniss turns back to me.

"Very funny!" She scoffs, I stick my tongue out at her and straighten my shirt. We make our way to our mother's irritated voice.

"Prim...Your going to be late for school..." Mothers says shooing me out the door. She hands us each a cloth filled with our lunch.

"You going to hunt?" I ask my elder sister tying to look her in the eye as we walk towards my school.

"Probably...Maybe with Gale, I'll probably meet up with Peeta later." Katniss said turning a light shade of pink.

"Ooooh, Hows the boyfriend?" I ask referring to Peeta.

"Shut up!" Katniss says. We go our separate ways: She to the woods, me to my best friend.

I wave when I see the figure lounging on the wall. He jumps down and lands lightly beside me.

"Whats up, Best friend?" I ask teasingly. He smiles causing mine to emerge. His grey eyes bear into mine.

"Nothing much...Lilia and James will come soon." He says suddenly a bit nervous. I think he noticed the sudden tension. I couldn't help my feelings for my best friend Rory. They just spilled out one day I was talking to my other best friend Lilia. Rory is just so...so...so Unattainable. I mean he is our best friend but he is also higher in the social chain then us. **Much higher. **I think about this as I lean back admiring the curve of his chin and the way his hair flipped perfectly to the side.

"Prim...Prim?" Rory asks slightly laughing while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yah?" I ask suddenly embarrassed that I got caught staring at him. He chuckles.

"They are a no show...lets get going." He says the way to the courtyard in front of our school. I glare at the back of his brunette head.. _Why do you have to be so precious? _I ask myself. Even if we were to be together, I doubt he would ever actually love _me. _I love the way, that he smiles: A little lopsided, head cocked to one side. he falls back into step with me.

"How are Peeta and Katniss?" Rory asks tightening his grip on his lunch.

"Good!" I say cheerfully. He chuckles then his face fades into a frown. "What's wrong?" I ask him stopping in my tracks.

"Nothing..." Rory says looking miserable.

'Whatevs..." I say opening the slightly open door. I sit down in my seat and Rory slides in next to me.

"Like math?" He asks opening his textbook and scribbling in thin long handwriting.

_sure... _I scribble back once the lesson began. He muffles a laugh and faces away from me.

_Look at Brycen... _He says his eyebrows rising. I turn around and almost snort when I see Brycen rubbing his chubby belly. I wave at Lilia, who is across from us.

_I dont want to know what is going on. _I write looking up to see his expression. He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

After school we head to the normal little kiosk store. I buy a small chocolate bar and he buys a small coke...We take turns taking bites.

"Take you home?" He asks. I nod smiling through my teeth.


	2. Skating with oil

**Hey guys! Here is the second chappie, hope u like! Review if u want me 2 update rlly soon.**

**Prim's POV**

The door swings open, causing chilly air to rush into the cozy room. I pull my jacket on tighter and swing around, waiting to see who it was.

"Hey, Prim!" Rory says smiling.

"Hi," I say returning to my seat on the comfy couch. He leans against the door frame. His tall form almost reaching the ceiling.

"I'm going to go skating, wanna come?" He asks.

"Sure..." I say not wanting to turn an offer from him down. "Are you inviting Lilia and James?" I ask.

"No," He says looking away from me. I hide a smile and retreat to my room. I pull a baby blue sweatshirt over my head and slide my feet into a pair of shoes. My smile remains plastered on my face as we trudge through the snow.

"Did you bring the oil?" I ask him.

"No...Its already there from last time." He says holding the bottom of the fence up so that I could crawl under it.

Once at the giant lake, I plop down on a big rock and oil the bottom of my shoes. Rory mirrors my actions and in seconds we are slipping on to the ice. I place an arm on his to steady myself.

"You aren't that good are you?" He asks me. I shake my head confused. "I mean at skating..." He trails off watching the small birds that fly overhead.

"Nope..." I say sticking my tongue out and letting go of his arm. I move one foot after the other onto the thicker ice and stand still waiting for him to catch up.

"I'll race you..." He says his grey eyes sparkling.

"Fine." I say. "GO!" I shout and begin running across.

"What happened to 1,2,3 or Ready, set, go?" Rory asks from behind me. I don't bother to answer because he passes me easily. I stick my tongue out at him once he reaches the other side. He holds his arm out to me and I take it, A little bit off balance.

After a couple of hours of just playing around, Rory points to the darkening sky.

"It's getting dark.." I say.

"NO, Way," He says sarcastically while pushing me a little.

"Ha, ha very funny." I say gathering my stuff. He hands me an apple which I gratefully bite into.

"You were just supposed to hold that." He said laughing and taking it from me. I giggle and wave to him from the door of my house.

"I saw you with _Rory_?" Katniss asks crossing her arms, making her eyes big and angry.

"And..." I ask slightly confused.

"Do you like _him?" _She asks.

"No..." I say turning my back to her. She snorts.

"Come on Prim, dont lie to me." She says.

"I'm not and If I said I liked him it would be a lie," I say trying to confuse her. She shakes her head and motions towards the stairs.

"Don't go near him, Little duck, The Hawthorne's are no good." Katniss said.

"What about Gale?" I ask referring to a kiss Rory and I saw them share.

"That's different." She says, I think trying to convince herself.

"No it's not.." I mutter trailing up the stairs.


	3. Posy

**Hey guys here ya go! Love ya all.**

Prim's POV

I look up from my book to see Hazel standing in front of me. I blink confused, why was she in my house?

"Prim? Where is Katniss?" She asks her voice wavering.

"I dunno, I'll go look upstairs." I say hopping out of the armchair. I search her room and notice her hunting jacket is gone. Then I remember. "She went to the woods," I say plopping back into me cozy seat. "Why?" I ask.

"I can't find Gale." She says. "He didn't come home last night..." She said. Not wanting to see her cry I stand up.

"I'll go looking for him." I say throwing a coat over my shoulder.

"Rory's out there as well!" She calls as I head out the door. _Great..._I think making sure to swing my arms from side to side. I easily lift the fence and crawl freely into the deep forest. The trees tower over me sending choruses of chills through my body. I tighten my jacket around my body and exhale causing a puff of wind. I giggle for an instant then return to my determined state. The lake seems bigger sense last I was here. I glance around finding a small snare lingering on the trunk of a tree. I smile and follow the path of upturned dirt.

"Gale?" I ask coming to a big form leaning against a tree in a sitting position. He doesn't look at me. "Gale, whats wrong?" I ask sitting down slowly next to him. He looks away from me. Even though he hid them, I could still the the tears in his grey eyes.

"Go away Prim," He whispers gently.

"No.." I say crossing my thin arms and rearranging my body into a comfortable position. He groans. I watch a small tear fall down his left cheek and I wrap my arms around him. He starts to shake and cry. I hold him tightly afraid to let go. Eventually, he pulls away. I ignore the tears drying on my shirt. I try again. "Gale, whats wrong?" I ask. He seems to decide something then looks at me.

"It's Posy, It's all my fault Prim," He trails off placing a hand on the tree.

"What happened to Posy?" I ask suddenly afraid for the well-being of this girl.

"She's...gone," Gale says trying to get up from his post on the ground. I pull myself up with him.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I saw it..." Gale says retrieving his weapons from the ground.

"She's dead?" I ask knowing the answer. He nods taking my hand.

"Rory is really mad." He says. That's right, Rory and Posy loved each other more then anything. I close my eyes.

"Rory..." I whisper. "I gotta go.." I say suddenly running to the skating grove.

Rory sits on a log, shoulders hunched down, chin leaking tears. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around him. He looks up startled, then returns to his position once he see it's me. He buries his head in my neck and cries. I stroke his hair.

"I'm ok.." he whispers after awhile. I pull away and look at his red eyes.

"Let's get you home.." I say pulling him up.

The house is nice and warm and I sit him on the sofa of his house and wait for Gale to return. The door swings open revealing a soaking wet Gale. He nods at us and rushes to my mother's side.

"Gale...GO AWAY...LEAVE!" She screams shoving him away from her. Rory calms her down. I follow Gale out the door.

"You can stay with us, Gale," I say causing him to turn around.

"Thanks," He says.

When we arrive at my house he troops upstairs into the guestroom.


	4. No skating on thin ice

**Hey guys! Just wanted to update.**

**Prim's POV  
**

Gale has been staying with us for several weeks now. He seems to actually like it here.

"Prim? Wanna come?" Rory asks from his perch on my window sill.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Do you wanna come skating, I'm tired of homework." He says eyeing me.

"Nah, sorry I have to finish this essay." I say folding my hands on my lap.

"Whatever, you say." He says leaving the house. I frown over the question I am supposed to answer. It's just really hard. I replace the paper in my book bag I make my way to the kitchen and begin to mix some ingredients to make cookies.

"HEY!" I say smiling at Katniss as she walks through the door.

"Oh...HI" She says leaning into Peeta. I smile awkwardly. Katniss reaches for some cookie dough. I slap her arm away and motion towards the stairs. She nods and leads Peeta to her room. I sigh popping a chocolate chip in my mouth. I wander onto towards the television and turn onto a random animal show.

"We need you in the woods!" A man screams throwing our door open and calling to y mother. I stand up. He shakes his head at me. "No, not you," He says showing pity in his eyes. This makes me want to go more, but I hold my tongue and plop back into the chair.

The next time the door opens in comes My mother followed by two men supporting a stretcher. They place the patient on the kitchen table and my mother begins to examine the body. I try to get closer but my mother pushes me away.

"Go to bed, Prim it's late..." She says smiling gently at me. I shrug and listen to her instructions. The bed feels scratchy as I climb in fully clothed. I'm to tired to change into my soft pajamas.

The sun shines through the window, waking me up. I smile then remember the events of last night. I make my way slowly down the stairs. From here, I don't have a clear view of the patient although I can see the mop of black hair. Wishing it isn't Gale I tiptoe into the quiet room. Rounding the table I glance down at the table.

It's not Gale,

It's Rory. His beautiful face is clenched and angry. I gasp, reaching to his hand.

"Prim, what are you doing?" My mother asks. I look up at her my eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask pushing his hair from his eyes. She sighs.

"He is in a medically induced coma." She said not taking her blue eyes off of mine.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He was skating on thin ice, it broke, he fell in,Gale found him freezing to death on the bank, half in and half out of the water. I gasp.

"Is he going to be...Alright?" I ask afraid of the answer. Mom looks down at her feet. I repeat it again.

"If he wakes up in the next three days.." She says rushing over to hug me. I sink into her familiar arms and let myself cry.

"I love hime..." I whisper into her chest.

"I know." She says surprising me.


	5. Three table days

**Hey guys! Love y'all to bits here is the next chapter. **

**Prim's POV  
**

"Come to bed Prim, You haven't slept in two days" My mother says appearing at the door.

"No," I say gripping Rory's hand tightly.

"Go, Prim..." Hazel says finally breaking out of her trance of staring out the window. Her gaze fixated on a warehouse across the street. I sigh glancing down at my love's face.

"What if he wakes up, besides it's the last day he can wake up, I'M NOT moving." I say tears filling my puffy eyes. Everyone sighs and I lay my head down on the table. I slept the first night, mother made me, but I'm not risking it today. Rory looks so pale, as if deaths fingers were already taking him from me. I wipe a tear away and glance at the gray couch on which, Gale, Katniss, and Peeta sit. Peeta has one arm around Katniss, and Katniss is leaning into his strong chest. Gale sit's awkwardly to the side looking back at me. He stands up and comes to stand beside me. Placing a big hand on my shoulder he smiles at me. I smile back afraid to speak.

"Rory, Rory wake up, you can't die, you can't leave me, I love you.." I whisper into his ear half crying, a few hours later. Mother said he only has three more hours to live and I am determined to bring him back from his coma. I run a hand through his black hair, enjoying how soft it is, even though it is tangled. I sigh and a teardrop streams of my face and drops onto Rory's cheek. I wipe it away with one hand, lightly brushing his skin. I look up to find Hazel watching my actions. I blush suddenly embarrassed. She smiles at me and throws two arms around me.

"You can't leave me, I love you sooo much, Rory, please don't go.." I whisper one hour later gripping his lifeless hand. Two hours to go...I sigh. Katniss sits beside me know gripping my free hand.

"Prim...He's gone," My Mother said an hour later. The tears start swimming in front of my eyes, blocking my vision.

"NO," I scream standing up and pounding on the table. "HE CAN'T BE GONE," I scream even scaring myself. Katniss and Gale approach me carefully. I thrash around and scream once they have a hold of me. "Rory, NO..." I scream once I calmed down a bit more. I stand my back to the table leaning on Katniss for support.

"Prim?" A weak voice calls.

"What," I snap losing my bearings.

"Turn around Prim," Hazel says. Gale turns me around gently. Rory's head is lifted in the air and his grey eyes are alert.

"RORY," I say, "Rory," I repeat, rushing to his side and throwing my arms around him. I squeeze him lightly happy that I have him.

"Oww...Prim, your hurting me..." He says chuckling a little. "Grrr...My back hurts." He says after I let go of him. Gale laughs.

"That may be because you were sleeping on a table for three days," Katniss says hugging Rory.

"Right..." he says. My mother rushes to his side with a bowl full of chicken broth and she ushers all of us out of the house. My blue eyes meet Rory's grey as I exit the small house. He smiles and raises his eyebrows at me.


	6. Taste testing

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! If you guys submit an idea for chapters I'll give you a shout out!**

**Prim's POV**

The strawberry's tucked into the small basket at my hands, are fresh and ripe. Today, Lilia and I went to pick strawberry's for the Hawthorne's. I had bit into one, and the red juices flowed out of it and into my mouth, leaving a delicious taste lingering.

"Prim? Are you going to knock on the door?" Lilia asks me looking at me strangely.

"Yah," I say noticing I have one arm outstretched in a fist. I bring my fist down on the door, knocking five times to let Hazel know it's me.

"Hi girls," She says smiling at us.

"Hi," We chorus pushing through her into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Lilia asks turning on her heel to face Hazel.

"He is in the backyard with James," She says pointing to the small screened out door. We rush through it and end up sitting on the stairs next to the two boys.

"What's up?" James asks swiveling around to face us.

"Nothing much, just bringing Rory some strawberry's." I say handing the basket to him. He opens it and greedily bites into one. James reaches over his shoulder and takes one without asking. I giggle and Rory hands me two. I hand one of them to Lilia.

"So...Lilia, What's the big secret?" Rory asks.

"What big secret?" She asks trying to sound innocent.

"You know...THE big secret," I pipe up wanting to know as well.

"Oh, THAT big secret," She says giggling. "I have a boyfriend," She says her face splitting into a big smile.

"Ooooooh who is it?" I ask curiously.

"Roger," She says.

"He is soooo handsome," I say sitting up straight. Something strange passes over Rory's face and I can tell I'm not the only one who noticed.

"He's alright," Lilia says never taking her eyes off of Rory's face. He smiles gratefully at her and I giggle suddenly having a sugar high from all the cookies we downed for breakfast. I stand up and begin to do jumping jacks. Lilia joins me, also having eaten the same amount ,if not more of the chocolate cookies Peeta brought us from the bakery. James and Rory stare at us as if we were crazy. James shrugs and then joins us.

"Sorry, guys, I can't do exercise." He says stretching out on the stairs. We all laugh and fall to the ground in heaps of limbs. I stand up but find it difficult sense I am tangled with James. He laughs and pulls me closer. Rory clears his throat. "We should be getting inside, its getting dark." He says leading us into the kitchen.

"What should we do?" James asks staring at all the food on the kitchen table. I smile and a mischievous smirk appears on my face.

"Taste testing." I yell jumping up with joy.

"I'll get the blindfold," Rory says diving into his bead room.

"I'll go first!" James says being the bravest of the four. I tie the blindfold tightly around his head and Rory and Lilia stand beside me. One spoon has peanut butter and the other has nutella. Lilia shoves the peanut butter in his mouth.

"Ummmm...Peanut butter." He says. He always won these games. I smile taking a small marshmallow from a bag and pop it into his mouth.

"ummm...Cotton candy?" He asks. I giggle.

"Marsh mallow stupid," I say. He reaches out a hand to my hip and squeezes hard. "NOOOOOO," I shriek dropping to the ground. Rory helps me up and keeps an arm on mine. It's my turn. Rory ties the blindfold around my head.

"Can you see?" He asks sticking his eyes in front of my eyes.

"No," I say. Someone shoves something disgusting into my mouth, it tastes sweet but disgusting. "Ummmmm Orange pepper?" I ask.

"Yellow actually." Rory says laughing and lifting a hand to my lips. My heart beats as he places a spoonful of something random.

"It's delicious," I say. It tasted like raspberry and chocolate. I smile. "Ice cream," I say.

"Actually it's chocolate raspberry truffle, My favorite ice cream in the world," Rory says.


	7. The test of friendship

**Hey guys! Thought I would update!**

**Prim's POV**

I sit on my purple bed in my lavender room. Tapping my finger against my book, I look up at the clock on the wall in front of me. I'm waiting for the gang. They are thirty seconds late so far and they know it. Minutes later they burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Thought y'all would never," I say giving Lilia a hug.

"Well, sorry there was an announcement in the square, before we came here." Lilia said plunking down on the bed beside me. Rory sat down in the big bean bag chair in the corner and James sat down beside me.

"What was it?" I ask.

"A dance, next Friday." Lilia says glancing at Rory who has a blank expression on his face.

"That sounds fun!" I say jumping up.

"I'm hungry, who wants something to eat?" Lilia asks.

"Me!" The boys say. Lilia leaves the room muttering something about apples.

"So...Who are you guys going to invite to the dance?" I ask suddenly brave. They both blush.

"I don't know," Rory says looking over at James.

"Same," James says.

"Why, are you two so secretive?" I ask laying on the bed. They shrug. I turn back to my book until Lilia returns supporting four apples and four glasses of juice on a platter.

"Thanks," We all say diving into the yummy food.

"Hey, Prim can I ask you a question?" James asks pulling me to the side. It was exactly a week from the dance, tomorrow Lilia and I are going dress shopping with Katniss.

"Sure," I say.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asks. I sigh and glance at Rory who immediately takes his eyes off of me.

"Sure..." I say not wanting to ruin our friendship and there was no way Rory was going to ask me to the dance. James smiles and plunks back down on my bed. I sit down back in my spot, but immediately tune out their chattering. Eventually they leave and I return to my book.

"So, Little duck, You excited for tomorrow?" Katniss asks leaning against the door phrame.

"Yep," I say not wanting to sound depressed.

"Do you have a date?" She asks staring at me.

"Your going with Peeta, right?" I ask. "Yep,"

"Yes, and Who is it?" She asks smirking slightly.

"It's James, I didn't want to say no because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," I say

"Oh, I thought you were going with Rory, don't you have a crush on him?" She asks. I nod. "That's to bad kiddo," She says throwing an arm over my shoulder. I rest my head on her shoulder enjoying this sweet moment.


	8. The blue dress

Hey guys! Here is the next chap, sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before.

Prim's POV

"Come on girls!" Katniss yelped tightening her grip on her bag. I throw my blonde hair into a messy bun and rush out the door with Lillia. Today is the day we go shopping for the dance. Lillia and I are extremely excited to go. Once inside the small shop We start rummaging around the dresses.

"Look at this one, for me!" Katniss says holding a black spaghetti strap dress up in front of her body.

"Go try it on!" Lillia shreiks obviously liking it. "What about this one for you?" Lillia asks holding a purple one up to me. I shake my head because It was to short. Lillia eyes light up as she takes a dress off of the hangar. "I'm going to go try it on!" She squeals showing me the silky, light pink dress.

"It's so pretty!" I say once they both return from the dressing room decided of their dresses. Katniss pulls a bunch of random dresses and I go to try them on. The soft blue material feels great against my body as I slip it over my head. Standing before the mirror infront of my friends, I sigh feeling like a princess. The dress falls a little bit above my is strapless and I like the way my shoulders look, they are not to thin.

"Rory!" Lillia yells smiling. I swivel around causing my dress to swish aroun my knees. "How do you like the dress Prim is wearing?" She asks. Rory and I both blush.

"You look beautiful, Prim." He says looking into my eyes causing me to blush harder. "And it matches your eyes." Without he turns and leaves.

"Thanks," I call after him to shocked that he called me pretty. Lillia and Katniss smirk and link arms with me.

Two hours before the dance, The doorbell rings.

"Katniss get the door." I say from my place on the sofa. She swings open the door, greets Lillia, then falls back onto the sofa.

"Guys! We have to get ready!" She squeels, Lillia drags me to my room and makes me take a shower and throw my dress on. She sits me infront of the mirror and begins to do my hair and make up. First she brushes blue eyeshadow on me, really bringing out my blue eyes. She dots some blush and mascara onto my face. After I dab some pink lip gloss on my lips and smear it together. Giving her time to get dressed and what not I lie on my bed flipping through a gossip magazine that Lillia brought me."You like it?" She asks. I look up to find her standing in front of me, with a pink towel wrapped around her.

"Yah, It's ok." I say. She giggles and slips into the pink strapless mini dress.

"PRIM, LILLIA!" Katniss yells from the hall. We step into our shoes and slowly decsend the steps. James and Lillia's boyfriend stand awkwardly near the door, whilst Peeta stands behind Katniss. James has his brown hair combed to the side and is wearing a suit. I smile and thread my arm through his. Lillia and her boyfriend walk ahead of us. I wave at Katniss and Peeta who are going to a different dance.

"You look beautiful, Prim," James says. I smile. My hair falls in waves down my back and gently moves around in the wind.

"Thanks, you don't look bad either." I say. I'm not sure if I actually like James or not but I might as well go with it.


	9. The Ending

**Hey guys! I think this is going to be a pretty short story, Just until Prim and Rory are a couple because I rlly want to start another SYOT so here goes...Oh and Love all of you! Thanks for the wonderfull support.**

**Prim's POV**

James holds the school door open for me and I nod as if saying thanks. I take his arm again once in the hallway.

"I'm so excited!" Lillia squeels.

"Me too," I say giving her a side ways glance. Her face is all red and her block hair is tied up in an elegant knot on the top of her head. We push the second set of doors open and the noice blasts us bakwards. Lillia and her date lose themselves in the crowd.

"Wannna dance?" James asks dragging me onto the dance floor. Just as we reach the middle a slow song begins. I search the room franticly for Rory not even noticing James's hands on my hips. Rory stands awkwardly by the punch darting his eyes from person to person. I wave over James's back and he waves back now smiling. My eyes shift to Jame's hands on my hips and I atomatically blush knowing Rory was still watching.

"I'm tired can we go sit down?" James asks after the song ends. I nod and let him lead me to a stand-up table. Leaning down on the table I glanc back at where Rory previously was. "I'll be right back," James says heading off to the oppsite side of the room. After awhile I feel like going over there. I am the only one not on the dance florr besids him his friends and Rory.

"You don't seem like your having fun," Lillia whispers. I swivel around frightened.

"Oh, I'm having the time of my life!" I say putting on a smile and straightening up.

"Sure," She says eyeing Rory across the room. "Has he come over here?" She asks me.

"Not that I know of.." I say trying to hide my bad mood. She slaps me softly on the arm.

"Go over there." She says slightly pushing me in his direction.

"No, you go." I say trying to get her amrs off of me. A slow song turns on and Lillia's date comes to retreive her. I look at James then turn my head because I feel someone watching me. Rory's face looks pained. I grin for some reason and take a sip of my punch.

"Hey Prim," A soft voice says behind me. I turn around.

"Oh, Hi Rory," I say softly. He holds out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" I want to jump up and down, run a mile, scream until I can't anymore but instead I nod my head and take his outrsretched hand. He leads me onto the dance floor and stops next to Lillia and her date. She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes. Rory places his strong hands on my small waist, and holds me at arms length. I sigh inside, he was just being nice. As the song goes on he holds me closer and coser. I smile into his shoulder and link my hands behind his neck. I would pay a million dollars to do this every day.

"Me too," He says. For a second I thought I said that out loud but then I notice he is talking to Lillia. I exhale not even noticing that I was holding my breath. Song plays after song almost never ending. After awhile Lillia and her date go to a small table and I suggest this to Rory. He agrees and we talk for awhile. I wish he would kiss me as I stare into his grey eyes.

"What is your favorite thing, Rory?" I ask taking a seat beside him.

"Ice cream..." He says smiling. "Especially chocolate raspberry truffle, Its so...so perfect." He lays a hand on mine. "Prim...Your my chocolate raspberry truffle." He says his grey eyes dancing. I gulp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask

"It means your...Perfect." He says meeting my lips with his. I pull away biting my lip.

"What was that?" A loud voice yells beside us.

"Do you need us to explain what a kiss is?" Rory asks annoyed that we were interrupted. I poke his arm because James stands behind Rory's chair glaring at him. "Let's take this outside." Rory says dragging us both out the door.

"You know how much I like her." James yells his face turning red. Rory puts a protective arm around me that sends chills down my back.

"Yah but you weren't paying attention to her," Rory says tightening his grip around my shoulders.

"So...You know I really like her." Jame yells. I flinch and I know Rory can tell.

"Yah, Well, Maybe I like her too." Rory shreiks. We all freeze waiting for someone to do something. James glares at Rory then at me.

"Do you like him?" James asks his voice softening.

"Yes," I say shyly looking at Rory. James sighs and then troops back inside. Rory stands there exhaling in the air. When he breathes a thin puff of air appears. He pulls me close to him so that our noses are touching.

"Did you mean that?" I ask.

"Mean what?"

"You like me?" I ask. He smiles then touches his lips with mine. Neither of us pull away for several seconds. I worry that he thinks I am a bad kisser. I pull away finnaly gasping for air. We stand theri noses touching, gazing into eachothers eyes forever.

**THE END**


End file.
